fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformation of the Fortress
The villains realise there is no food left for them. MEGATRON: What? No more food?! Is it you who ate them, Dr. Scarab? DR. SCARAB: It was not me. It was you, Queen Beryl! QUEEN BERYL: Never mind, it was him! LORD ZEDD: Don't just stand there, do something! I did not eat the foods! RITA REPULSA: Our items were stolen as well. KOMPLEX: Maybe my rabbit archenemy has stolen the items... CHAIRFACE CHIPPENDALE: Let's go to the nearby town of Villainville. KRULOS: And get some items forged, and food hunted! DARTH VADER: Switch the security off... Later... after they leave... KUMAMON: They're gone. OPTIMUS PRIME: At least we got them on our tails! KUMAMON: (dresses in his Moses clothes) Come on! We have to clean the fortress! Are you with me? ALL HEROES: Right! Later... In an inn in Villainville... MEGATRON: Hahahahahaha! And as I told you, Discord, no-one bosses me around! Hahahahahaha (laughs with other vilains) GASTON: No-one has humor like Gaston! Later... In the former Fortress That Never Was... KUMAMON: It's done: What do we call it? BRAVE LITTLE TOASTER: The Castle That Actually Always Forever Was. KUMAMON: Good idea! The villains won't notice that our castle is their fortress. BUCKY O'HARE: KOMPLEX will never know what hit him, Kumamon! In the hills... The Decepticon Incinerator sees the neon lights of the CTAAFW. INCINERATOR: Woah! Gotta tell Xandred-sama and Megatron-sama about this! Uh-oh! In the inn... MEGATRON: And there I am, looking for some food... QUEEN BERYL: See? DR. CLAW: The heroes... they stole our items! MEGATRON: What?! (the other villains gasp) PETE: You're tellin' me about the stolen items, Dr. Claw? DR. CLAW: Oh, please. It's just our items that were stolen by the heroes. INCINERATOR: Megatron-sama! MEGATRON: What? INCINERATOR: Xandred-sama! MASTER XANDRED: Yes? INCINERATOR: Something weird is going on in the Fortress That Never Was! MEGATRON: Go there! INCINERATOR: Yes! I'll go, Megatron-sama! Don't you worry! (transforms) In the Castle... ISAAC: Ready your water bombs and custard pies... INCINERATOR: (transforms and opens the gate) I wish I... huh? OPTIMUS PRIME: Incinerator! You are done for! Yah! INCINERATOR: I'm getting outta here! All over Villainville... INCINERATOR: Heroes in the Fortress! Heroes in the Fortress! I wish to see... (faints) All the villains scream, even those within the inn. MEGATRON: Don't PANIC!!!!!!!!! VENGER: Ready our horses! As the villains sing the Mob Song and Savages whilst approaching the Castle... Kumamon is ready for battle and trickery. KUMAMON: Electrum paint is complete, Optimus. OPTIMUS PRIME: Good work. BRAVE LITTLE TOASTER: Here they come! BLANKY: Hide! LAMPY: Hide! KIRBY: Hide! RADIO: Hide! RATSO: Hide! TINSELINA: Hide! The enemies open the door and say... ALL VILLAINS: What did you do to our fortress? MEGATRON: We hunted for food and items fo our Fortress... GASTON: And why has everything changed like Gaston's things? MILES AXELROD: Only one thing to say... KUMAMON: Now! A great battle took place between Kumamon's forces and Master Xandred's forces. Until the former wins. MEGATRON: Looks like we need to build another FTNW! MASTER XANDRED: WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!! KUMAMON: Good riddance, Master Xandred! Peace at last... THE END Category:Fan Fiction Category:Transformers Category:Transformers Fanfiction